Open Doors
by WingedColors
Summary: "When I was a kid, I had a sure-fire way of keeping monsters away. You see, monsters can't get to you when the lights are on and the doors are closed. But, in the highly unlikely event that that occurs, monsters absolutely cannot get you if you're under the blankets. It's the rules." Everything Emily's ever cared about is in danger. Chaos ensues when you leave open doors. Laxus/OC


Alright ladies and gentlemen that actually read author's notes, Welcome!

I, myself, am guilty of skipping over them, though I try my best not to do so. Anywhos, this is only the second fanfiction I've ever written, and I think I may have bitten off more than I can chew with this one guys. I only really have half a premise for it too.

Honestly, I probably shouldn't even be posting this with how little I have in the way of story and such, but I had some spur of the moment inspiration. Instead of letting this fizzle away in my file folders, I figured I'd muscle up and share it with you all to push myself to write some more.

I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you afterwards.

(Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, places, etc., etc., blah, blah, blah)

* * *

Chapter 1 – Of Doors and Monsters

When I was a kid, I had a sure-fire way of keeping monsters away.

Step One: Close all doors until they click shut.

Step Two: Turn back covers and turn on bedside lamp.

Step Three: Hit the switch and run for bed.

Step Four: Cover up completely before turning off lamp.

You see, monsters can't get to you when the lights are on and the doors are closed. But, in the highly unlikely event that that occurs, monsters absolutely _cannot_ get you if you're under the blankets. It's the rules.

As I got older, there were some things I managed to break away from. I no longer have a lamp beside my bed, and when I turn out the light, I don't run for cover. However, I never quite managed to stop shutting my doors, and, if I wake up in the middle of the night with my leg out, I immediately cover up. No matter how warm the Nevada heat makes it. It's a strange feeling of exposure, though my rational brain tells me that a withered hand, scorched black by the flames of hell isn't likely to grasp my ankle and pull me into the dust bunny vortex underneath my box-springs.

My sister is the same way when it comes to blankets, but I swear if she leaves my door open one more time, I might just put bleach in her expensive shampoo. I'm at the very least grateful that I've managed to train my nephew to close my door behind him.

Unfortunately, he gets night terrors often, and, because I'm an awesome Auntie Em, he prefers to come crawl in my bed over his mother's when they occur.

But even awesome aunts have their limits. I hadn't slept in over a day because my professors conspired against me to have all of their final exams back to back, if not on the same day. My brain was not up to snuff for consoling right now. Coherency = 0.

It takes a lot for me to fall asleep, even exhausted as I was, so even after collapsing into bed at eleven, I still heard the door creak open a little after twelve.

"Baby," I mumble, drooping eyes barely registering the ever-constant hall light, "Go climb in with Mama, sweetheart."

I heard him shuffle closer still, and I stifled a groan as I shifted to my side.

"Dyln, Aunt Emily's had a long day, and she needs to sleep by herself tonight. I'm sure mommy would love to cuddle with you."

I waited for him to either climb in anyway, or shut the door before going to my sister's room. I frowned when nothing happened. I cracked my eyes open and bolted upright.

I could hardly gasp before the dark silhouette of a man shot forward and gripped my throat. His mouth twisted into a grin before moving towards my ear, quietly taunting, "No screaming, ya hear? Or else we'll have to start carving."

I nodded as best I could, it was hard to breathe, and for a bigger reason than the hand on my throat.

There, in the doorway, stood another man cloaked in shadow, this one blonde. My nephew, my precious baby boy, lay peacefully sleeping in one of his hulking arms. The other dangled a misshapen dagger precariously above his face.

I couldn't think. I could barely manage breathing. This wasn't happening. This was a nightmare. A fucking night terror. Things like this don't happen. Except when they do. And you hear about them. On TV. The news. Friends of friends of friends. But never you. Never close. Never _my baby boy, dear god, NO_.

I was suffocating on terror, and I couldn't think of any way to save him. I wasn't that fit. I didn't know how to fight. Even if I did, I wouldn't risk a single hair on his fucking head, and damn it, could he hold that blade a little fucking tighter please?

"Good girl," my tormentor cooed, nearly blocking the fixed gaze I had on my nephew.

He released my throat slowly before roughly twisting my hands behind my back and tying them with what felt like rope. Strong enough to hold, but cheap enough that it had already begun chafing my wrists.

I hung my head, blinking back tears, my mind still refusing to truly grasp what was going on.

"Wha-" I swallowed hard, against the lump in my throat, "What will it take for you to let him go?"

The man paused in his work before letting out a soft chuckle. I grunted as he tightened the binds in one quick movement, apparently finished as he came and knelt in front of me. He grinned and eyed me appreciatively before glancing over his shoulder.

"I told ya she'd be a smart one, Theo. College girl, through and through."

He turned back to me with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Ya see, this here is my business. Gettin' people, _real_ quiet like," he pulled out a blade similar to the blonde's and dragged the flat edge over my cheek.

Ice shot down my spine.

"An' most of em' start askin' what we want. Even when they're all trussed up like a turkey. Pretty damn obvious if ya ask me."

He flicked the blade near my jaw, and I hissed as the shallow cut stung before dripping blood.

"Enough dicking around, Darrel. I let you have your…fun. Now it's time to get the job done."

Theo's voice was commanding and icy. A sharp contrast to Darrel's thick drawl. Icey and aloof did not sit well with my hopes for my nephew's safety.

Darrel pouted like a child before heaving a sigh, "Alright, alright. Ruin my fun why-don't-cha? Spoil sport."

He stood and stretched his back, small pops echoing in the silence.

"Here's the deal, buttercup. You're gonna come with us nice an' quiet. You put up a fuss?" He pointed a knobby finger at Dylan, "The twerp gets the honor of bein' my new pumpkin for Halloween. Got it?"

I was shaking, but I nodded. Anything, just anything but him.

"H-how do I kn-know your r-really gonna let h-him g-go?" I stuttered, terrified out of my mind. I knew it might anger them, but what reassurance did I have that he, or someone else, wouldn't come back and finish the job?

He _was_ angry. His eyes went wide and wild before narrowing into thin slits. A clammy palm slammed into my throat, knocking me back and choking me against the bed.

"You little bitch," he spat. "I offer you a deal outta the _kindness_ of my heart, an' you think you got the right to talk back ta me? Why I outta just-"

"Stop, Darrel," Theo growled, eyes flashing. "NOW."

Stop he did. Froze more like it. Just for a moment. Then his body tensed, seemingly ready to fight the blonde now towering above him.

Theo, however, gave another low growl, and just like that, Darrel slithered away. Leaving me gasping for air.

Not unlike a snake, Darrel settled himself in the corner of my room. Still poised to strike.

As I gulped greedy breaths through my sore throat, I could feel Theo's gaze piercing through me.

He considered me for another moment before speaking softly, almost…tenderly, "We won't touch the kid. It's not our way. The boss has a fondness for brats."

I almost cried in relief. Then his voice hardened again.

"However, just because that creep likes to play fucked up mind games, doesn't mean that the rest of your family is safe. Keep that in mind before you try something stupid."

I nodded shakily. Dylan was going to be okay. As frightening as Theo was, he didn't strike me as a liar. All I had to do was comply and my family was safe. Easy.

Too easy.

I had no secrets. Nor did my family. I'm a full-time student living with my mother and sister, both nurses. My father works as a manager at Wal-mart back in Alabama. Hardly people of great interest.

It was highly unlikely that this was some "sex-ring" kidnapping either. Those were usually done out of convenience, and getting into our patrolled apartment complex is hardly convenient. Also, I wouldn't really be a good candidate for that sort of thing. I've got a bit of belly going on, flubber on my thighs, and stretch marks everywhere from when I had gained a lot of weight. Sigh. Still hadn't lost it all.

So, why take me? I might spontaneously burst into tears if this turns out to be some sort of mix up. Like, oh, yeah, sorry. We meant to kidnap and terrorize the chick in 169 not 196. Oops.

Fuck. I still might spontaneously burst into tears.

After what happened last time, I'm too afraid to ask. And I'm probably a psycho, but I'm at least glad that I passed out in my sweats and a t-shirt. I usually sleep sans, well, everything. That would have made things about ten thousand times worse I'd bet. For me at least.

I was pulled from my sleep deprived ramblings as Theo grabbed me by my upper arm and pulled me into a standing position.

Suddenly the world was distorting in awkward waves, and I was crashing to the floor, head ringing.

Darrel snickered from his corner when Theo huffed and pulled me back up with a tight hold beneath my arm. I managed to stay upright with Theo's help, shuffling quietly out the door.

He led me to Dylan's room, where he placed him back in bed with the upmost gentleness. Theo was quickly becoming my favorite kidnapper as he let me kiss Dylan on the head with a soft whisper of 'I love you' in his ear.

I expected us to head towards the door, but we just went back to my room.

"Do you have shoes in here?" Theo asked quietly.

I nodded.

"Put them on."

Darrel glared from beneath his dark bangs, "You ain't goin' soft on me, are ya, Theo?"

The warning was clear. Damn. Apparently, Theo's not the world's best kidnapper all of the time.

"Boss says this one's special order, and it's pouring back there. I'm not delivering sick goods." Theo's tone brooked no argument, and Darrel seemed _mostly_ satisfied with his response.

I, however, was putting on my footwear, slightly miffed about being spoken of akin to Chinese take-out. Still, I kept my mouth shut and my eyes down. Just because Theo wasn't being an entirely evil bastard, didn't mean he was a good guy. He still threatened the rest of my family, and every bone in my body screamed that he was dangerous and powerful in a way that had nothing to do with his bulging muscles.

But wait. Rain? It was summer-time in Nevada. I live in a freaking desert, and rain was _not_ in our near future. How far were we going to travel to get to rain?

"Have you contacted Gamma Team yet?" Theo asked, pulling out his blade. I was closer to it now. More awake and less panicked than before. A sense of resignation had overcome me once I knew Dylan was safe. But the dagger drew my attention. In the dim light, I could just make out strange circular symbols etched into the warped metal. It was an odd weapon of choice to be sure. What sort of cult or something were these people apart of?

"Naw, those idiots don't know their ass from the broad side of a barn. It'll be a miracle if they figure out _communications_. I say we just head back on our own. Too much fuckin' protocol if ya ask me."

Darrel had taken out his own blade and was using it to scrape the grime out from beneath his fingernails.

Theo shook his head, "We need a solid link to insure we arrive at the correct destination."

"That's what I'm talkin' bout, idiot," Darrel sneered. "Those brainless buffoons are likely to let us slip through the cracks. I ain't trustin' them to get us to Faeren's Gale in one piece. With our luck, they'd send us to fuckin' Fairy Tail!"

Theo hesitated before acknowledging that the new recruits _were_ quite inept. I, on the other hand, was highly confused, Fairy Tale? My exhaustion started to creep back in and I yawned. Fairy Tale or Fairy Tail? Not quite sure why the second comes to mind…

"I'll concede on the terms that I speak the destination," Theo stated firmly. "With your accent we would be just as likely to end up in Fairy Tail as we would be trusting Gamma."

That word again…what if it was Fairy Tail. Not Tale…huh…

Darrel glared, but eventually rolled his eyes with a muttered, "Have it your way."

Theo nodded and pulled a large pendant from beneath his shirt. Symbols similar to the ones etched in his knife were inscribed in spiral that led to a large emerald in the center. It was attached to an impossibly long silver chain that Theo wrapped around all our necks.

I yawned. So tired.

"Fairy Tail," I mumbled.

Both men turned to me sharply, horrified and livid. I was too tired to care. I stared at the emerald, mesmerized.

"Do fairy's _have_ tails?"

* * *

YOU MADE IT!

I applaud you, dear sirs and madams. Bravo!

But seriously, I want you guys to let me know if you think I should keep going with it. Hell, spit some ideas at me too. Nothing you can hurt but my feelings!

Also, sorry if the pacing was a little slow. I haven't written in a while, and this is only a first draft. I only read through it once for grammar and vocab stuff. I know that some sentences that sound right to me, might sound really janky to you. Point that out to me too!

Constructive criticism is welcome from all!

All that aside, even if you don't review, or heck, don't even read this author's note: Thank you. Thank you for taking the time out of your day, or night, to read this. Sincerely, thank you.

WingedColors


End file.
